Neko
by Yumeno Ranmaru
Summary: Law sangat ingin memeluk kucing yang sedang ia kejar. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang terjadi saat kucing itu berhasil Law tangkap. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?


**Neko**

 **Disclaimer @ Eiichiro Oda**

 _Genre: Humor_

 _Warning: OOC, misstypo, Corazon disini masih hidup, imajinasikan suara kucingnya oleh diri sendiri_

 _._

 _Selamat membaca!_

 _._

 _._

Pulau itu sangat terlihat hijau dari kejauhan maupun dari dekat. Apa itu? Ralat_kembali ke cerita. Disana terlihat kucing berwarna jingga yang terlihat lucu sedang berlarian karena dibelakang kucing itu ada seseorang yang sedang mengejarnya. Orang itu memakai kaos yang ada gambar hati di depannya. Diketahui namanya adalah...

Jreng! Jreng! Jreng!

Trafalgar D. Water Law

Dia seorang dokter bedah kematian dan juga kapten di bajak laut Hati. Murah senyum_mungkin_ beraliansi dengan bajak laut Topi Jerami dan mempunyai masa_ stooop kembali ke cerita...

"Pussy... jangan lari, aku hanya ingin memelukmu" ucap Law yang terus mengejar kucing itu. Dia terus berlari mengikuti kemanapun kucing itu berlari, termasuk ke dalam Batang pohon yang sudah lapuk di tanah sekalipun.

Bruk!!

Law terjatuh karena kakinya tersandung sesuatu. Dia akhirnya kehilangan jejak sang kucing yang sedari tadi ia kejar.

"Sial, kucing itu menghilang" umpatnya dengan kesal.

"Law, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya seseorang dengan mantel bulu berwarna dark blue. Orang itu diketahui bernama Donquixote Rosinante a.k.a Corazon.

"Cora-san, aku baik-baik saja" ucap Law yang mencoba berdiri.

"Jangan mengejar kucing itu terus. Kucing itu berbahaya" ucap Corazon yang membantu Law untuk berdiri.

"Tapi, kucing itu sangat lucu, Cora-san" ucap Law seperti anak kecil yang tidak dipenuhi permintaannya.

"Kau ini sudah besar. Lagipula kucing itu mempunyai kekuatan yang berbahaya jika kau disentuhnya"

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang pasti aku tetap ingin memeluk kucing itu"

.

.

.

"Pussy, akhirnya aku bisa menangkapmu. Kau memang nakal terus berlari dariku" Law akhirnya menangkap kucing yang selama ini ia kejar.

"Kau sangat lucu" ucap Law dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipinya. Dia terus memegang dan menatap kucing itu.

Dengan pandangan tidak suka, kucing itu menampar pipi Law dengan kaki bagian depannya.

Plup!!

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Law berubah menjadi kucing hitam yang imut. Kucing yang tadi dipegang Law langsung melarikan diri entah kemana.

"Meooww" _("kenapa tubuhku jadi kecil dan dekat dengan rumput?" )_

Kucing hitam jelmaan Law itu mendekati kubangan air dan melihat dirinya sendiri lewat air itu.

"Meeooowww!!" _("Nani? Kenapa aku bisa menjadi kucing hitam seperti ini?" )_

Karena terkejut kucing itu langsung berlari dengan kencang tanpa tahu arah dan tujuan.

.

.

.

Tidak jauh dari pulau itu ada sebuah kapal dengan kepala singa atau matahari _entahlah yang sedang berlabuh disana. Para kru kapal itu sedang bersantai. Terlihat mereka sedang berkumpul dengan makanan kecil dan teh yang telah dibuat oleh koki di kapal itu.

Law yang sekarang berwujud kucing itu melompat ke atas kapal itu dan melihat para kru disana. Rupanya kapal itu adalah milik bajak laut Topi jerami yang sudah beraliansi dengan Law.

 _"Mugiwara-ya?"_

Kucing hitam itu mendekati Nico Robin yang sedang membaca buku.

"Ara, kucing hitam yang lucu sekali" ucap Robin saat melihat kucing itu.

Robin mengambil kucing itu dan menaruh kucing itu di pangkuannya.

"Sanji, ada kucing lucu. Bisakah kau bawa sedikit makanan untuk kucing ini" Robin mengelus kepala kucing itu.

"Baik, Robin-chan!" Seru Sanji.

"Meowww" _("Robin-ya, ini aku Law")_

"Kau pasti belum makan" ucap Robin yang mendengar kucing itu mengeong.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sanji datang dengan membawa beberapa makanan dan menari-nari dengan mata membentuk hati saat mendekati Robin.

"Ini untukmu, Robin-chan" Sanji menaruh makanan itu didepan Robin.

"Terima Kasih, Sanji"

"Tentu saja" Sanji sangat terlihat senang dan segera pergi lagi.

"Nah, ini makanlah" Robin memberikan sedikit makanan itu pada si kucing.

"Meooww" _("Aku harus memakannya")_

.

.

.

"Meoowww"

Semua mata kru Topi Jerami melihat kearah suara kucing itu.

"Kucing yang manis sekali" ucap Nami yang sekarang sudah duduk didekat Robin.

Semuanya mendekati Robin kecuali Sanji, Zoro dan Franky.

"Kucing hitam" ucap Usopp.

"Meoooww"

"Dia mengatakan sesuatu" ucap Chopper yang memandang heran pada kucing itu.

"Benarkah itu, Chopper?" Tanya Luffy.

"Iya, Luffy"

"Apa yang dia katakan, Chopper-san?" Kali ini Brook yang bertanya.

"Dia berkata, 'Ini aku Law' katanya" Ucap Chopper yang memang mampu membaca bahasa binatang.

"Law?!"

"Torao?!"

Seru semua kru dikapal itu. Mereka semua terkejut saat mendengar bahwa kucing itu adalah Law. Semua kru mulai mengerubungi kucing hitam itu.

"Apa benar kau Torao?" Tanya Luffy dengan semangat pada kucing itu.

"Meooww"

"'Ya, ini aku' katanya"

"Manarik sekali" mata Luffy mulai berbinar-binar.

"Bagaimana mana kau bisa menjadi kucing, Torao-kun?" Tanya Robin.

"Meooww... Meoooww..."

"Chopper, apa katanya?" Tanya si Marino a.k.a Zoro.

"Baik, 'Tadi aku ditampar seekor kucing dan tiba-tiba saja aku sendiri yang berubah menjadi kucing' katanya"

"Eh, ditampar seekor kucing?!" Seru Nami dan Usopp.

"Haha, pasti kucing itu sangat hebat" ucap Luffy dengan tawa khasnya.

"Itu pasti kucing superrr hebat bisa merubahmu menjadi kucing lagi" kali ini Franky yang menanggapi.

"Kau sendirian di pulau ini, Torao-kun?" Tanya Nami.

"Meow... Meooww... "

"'Tidak, aku disini bersama Cora-san' katanya"

"Cora-san?" Ucap Chopper yang keheranan.

"Siapa itu Cora-san?" Tanya Nami.

"Meooww, Meooww, Meoowww..."

"'Dia adalah orang yang sudah merawatku. Dia... adalah adik Doflamingo, Corazon kedua' katanya"

"Doflamingo?"

"Adik?"

"Meow, Meooww... "

"'Ya, dia adik Doflamingo. Tapi, dia mempunyai sifat yang berbeda dari monster itu' katanya"

"Ternyata monster yang dikalahkan Luffy mempunyai adik juga" gumam Franky.

.

.

.

Brukk!!

Kedatangan orang bermantel bulu hitam itu membuat semua kru Topi Jerami terkejut dan melihat kearah orang itu. Orang itu juga membawa sebuah kotak.

"Sumimasen" ternyata itu adalah Corazon yang sedang mencari Law.

"Kau membuat kami terkejut, baka!" Seru Sanji yang emosinya mulai naik.

"Sumimasen, apa kalian melihat Law?" Tanya Corazon.

"Torao-kun, apa dia yang kau sebut Cora-san itu?" Tanya Nami dengan pelan.

"Meoww..."

"'Ya, dia orangnya' katanya" ucap Chopper.

"Ini dia Torao" Luffy menunjukkan kucing hitam pada Corazon.

"Siapa itu Torao?" Tanya Corazon yang keheranan.

"Maksudnya Law. Kucing ini adalah Law" jelas Robin.

"Eh, kucing hitam ini?" Semua mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Haha, kau menjadi kucing, Law. Lucu sekali" Corazon tertawa melihat kucing hitam itu.

"Meow!!!" Kucing jelmaan Law itu mencakar wajah Corazon dan membuat lelaki itu terdiam.

.

.

.

Semuanya mulai duduk untuk mendengar cerita dari Corazon. Lelaki itu mulai mengeluarkan apa yang ada di dalam kotak dan itu adalah seekor kucing berwarna jingga.

"Jadi Law mengatakan apa pada kalian di wujud kucingnya itu?" Tanya Corazon mencoba memegang kucing yang ia bawa.

"Dia mengatakan bahwa dia ditampar oleh seekor kucing dan langsung berubah begitu saja" jelas Chopper.

"Oh, pasti dia ditampar oleh kucing ini. Kucing ini mempunyai kekuatan untuk merubah seseorang menjadi apapun setelah ia menampar orang itu dengan kaki kanan depannya" jelas Corazon.

"Tadi Law sempat mengejar kucing ini karena ia sangat ingin memeluk kucing ini" lanjutnya.

Mulai terdengar suara dengkuran dari belakang mereka. Semuanya melihat kearah belakang dan disana ada Luffy serta Zoro yang tengah tertidur dalam keadaan duduk.

"Sudah, abaikan mereka" ucap Nami dengan kesal.

"Lalu, kita harus melakukan apa agar Torao-kun kembali pada keadaan semula?" Tanya Robin.

"Entahlah, kita tanyakan pada kucing ini" ucap Corazon.

"Neko-chan, bagaimana cara mengembalikan dia menjadi semula?" Tanya Corazon pada kucing yang dipegangnya.

"Aku tidak tahu" ucap kucing jingga itu dengan geramannya.

"Eh, kucing itu berbicara?!" Seru Nami, Usopp juga Chopper.

"Kau juga adalah rakun yang berbicara" sela Sanji.

"Aku rusa. Itu berbeda, Sanji" Chopper mulai menggigit kepala Sanji.

"Arrgghh..."

"Neko-san itu berbicara" ucap Brook.

"Kucing itu menarik sekali, hahaha" Luffy kembali tertawa dengan tawa khasnya.

Tak!

"Sejak kapan kau bangun, bodoh?" Ucap Usopp yang berhasil memukul kepala Luffy.

"Ayolah, Neko-chan. Kau pasti tahu" Corazon terlihat memelas.

"Aku tidak tahu. Lagipula kalau aku mengembalikan dia, dia pasti akan mengejar-ngejar diriku lagi"

"Meowww... "

"'Aku tidak akan mengejarmu lagi' katanya" ucap Chopper yang sudah melepaskan Sanji.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengembalikan dirimu. Corazon, biarkan aku mendekatinya" ucap kucing itu dan Corazon mulai melepaskannya.

Robinpun melepaskan kucing hitam jelmaan Law itu. Kedua kucing itu bertemu. Kucing jingga itu mulai menyentuh kucing hitam itu dengan kaki kiri depannya. Perlahan-lahan kucing hitam itu mulai berubah menjadi Law. Semuanya tersenyum saat melihat Law kembali.

"Kau hebat, Neko-chan" ucap Nami yang tersenyum gembira.

"Arigatou, pussy" Law mulai memeluk kucing itu.

"Jangan memelukku berlebihan atau kau akan kurubah lagi" ancam kucing itu.

"Iya, iya"

"Oi, Neko. Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan hal itu?" Tanya Zoro yang entah sejak kapan sudah terbangun.

"Ah, itu. Kaki sebelah kananku ini bisa mengutuk seseorang menjadi apapun yang kumau dan kaki kiriku lah yang dapat mengembalikannya seperti semula" jelas kucing jingga itu.

"Sanji, makan!!!" Teriak Luffy.

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak begitu. Minna, kita akan makan bersama!" Seru Sanji yang mendapat sambutan meriah dari semuanya.

"Aku ingin onigiri" ucap Law.

"Ya, akan kusediakan" ucap Sanji yang berjalan menuju dapur.

Dapur kapal Sunny-go terdengar meriah karena semua orang yang ada disana makan bersama termasuk kucing jingga itu.

.

.

.

OWARI

.

.

.

Yo, minna-san. Bagaimana fict yang satu ini? Seru tidak?

Gomen, gomen kalau humornya tidak terasa.

Ini adalah fict OP pertama yang aku buat

Fict ini aku buat untuk Torao-kun yang aku sukai juga untuk temanku.

Arigatou untuk semua yang sudah membaca fict dan terima Kasih juga untuk temanku yang sudah memberi ide hingga aku bisa menulis fict ini dengan baik.

Yosh, sampai jumpa di fict yang lain...

Aku akan selalu menunggu review dari kalian


End file.
